musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Luce
Luce, de son vrai nom Lucie Brunet, est une chanteuse française, née le 28 janvier 1990 à Peyrestortes près de Perpignan. Elle est également actrice et elle a remporté la dixième édition de la Nouvelle Star. Biographie À venir... Discographie 'Première Phalange' right|200px Son premier album Première Phalange est sorti le 20 juin 2011. L'album a été écrit en collaboration avec plusieurs artistes de la chanson française, dont Philippe Katerine, Mathieu Boogaerts ou encore Orelsan. De cet album est extrait un premier single, « Été noir », diffusé à partir du 29 mars 2011. 25 000 albums ont été vendus. #Été noir #Manger du sable #La reine des moules #J'me fume #Élise #La machine (feat. Orelsan) #Happée coulée #La fessée #La compote #La symphonie d'Alzheimer #J'aime la pluie #Mes tongs #Apocalypse #Western Spaghettis #Amour blême 'La fabrique à comptines' right|200px Il s'agit d'un CD-livre où Luce chante des comptines pour enfant. Il s'est écoulé à 11 000 exemplaires. #Ah ! les crocodiles #Bateau sur l'eau #Coccinelle demoiselle #Le grand cerf #Les petits poissons #Mon petit lapin #Ainsi font font font #Petit escargot #Un petit pouce qui danse #Pomme de reinette #Tourne tourne petit moulin #Une souris verte #La marche des éléphants #Ah ! les crocodiles (instrumental version) #Bateau sur l'eau (instrumental version) #Coccinelle demoiselle (instrumental version) #Le grand cerf (instrumental version) #Les petits poissons (instrumental version) #Mon petit lapin (instrumental version) #Ainsi font font font (instrumental version) #Petit escargot (instrumental version) #Un petit pouce qui danse (instrumental version) #Pomme de reinette (instrumental version) #Tourne tourne petit moulin (instrumental version) #Une souris verte (instrumental version) #La marche des éléphants (instrumental version) 'Chaud ' right|200px #Malibu #Quitte pas #Let's go #Polka #M'attends pas #Chat doux #Vernis #Ton crâne #Dans ma maman #Le feu au cul #Chaussures #Sable Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son compte Facebook officiel : Facebook Galerie Luce.jpg Luce La fabrique à comptine.png Luce-premiere-phalange.jpg luce_nouvelle_star_2010_1.jpg Luce1.jpg Luce feminin.jpg Ce-qui-fait-marcher-les-filles-Camille.jpg Luce Chaud.jpg Luce Polka single.jpeg Clips 'Nouvelle Star' thumb|left|270 px| Audition de Luce thumb|right|270 px| Première Épreuve au théâtre thumb|left|270 px| Je dois m'en aller (en trio, deuxième épreuve)[[Fichier:Luce à Nouvelle Star - "Qui de nous deux" de M (cover)-0|thumb|left|270 px| Qui de nous deux]] thumb|right|270 px| C'est comme ça (troisième épreuve du théâtre) thumb|270 px| Dream a little dream of me thumb|right|270 px| Étienne thumb|left|270 px| Beautiful thumb|right|270 px| Louxor, j'adore thumb|left|270 px| Les sucettes thumb|right|270 px| Tainted Love thumb|left|270 px| Miss you thumb|right|270 px| Gigi l'amoroso thumb|left|270 px| La plus belle pour aller danser thumb|right|270 px| What's Love got to do with it thumb|left|270 px| Les cactus thumb|right|270 px| Over the rainbow thumb|left|270 px| La vie en rose thumb|right|270 px| Je dis aime thumb|left|270 px| Mad about you thumb|270 px| Ne me quitte pas|left 'Les Jeudis de Luce' thumb|left|270 px| L'Été noir thumb|right|270 px| J'me fume thumb|left|270 px| La fessée thumb|right|270 px| J'aime la pluie thumb|left|270 px| La Machine thumb|right|270 px| Happée coulée thumb|left|270 px| Western Spaghetti thumb|right|270 px| Apocalypse thumb|left|270 px| Élise thumb|right|270 px|Manger du sable thumb|left|270 px| L'Amour Blême thumb|right|270 px|La symphonie d'Alzheimer 'Première Phalange' thumb|left|270 px| L'Été Noir thumb|right|270 px| Western Spaghetti 'La fabrique à comptines' thumb|center|270 px| Le grand cerf 'Chaud' thumb|left|270px|Polka thumb|right|270px|Malibu 'Autres' thumb|left|270 px| Moyen Moyenne thumb|right|270 px| Mon prince vibrant thumb|left|270 px|Bien dans ses talons thumb|right|270 px|Le Témoignage de Maria (Des Mots pour Alzheimer) 'Live' thumb|left|270 px|Tournée 2011/2012 Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musicienne